My band
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all remember the time the boys of their teams tried to start a band. They also remeber the halarious results. XD. based on D12's: my band


Hey peoples! Guess who's back with more crack fics? Thaaaaats right! Its-a me! Sorry for the Mario thing… thanks to a certain someone, I've been playing waaaaaaay to much Mario lately… when I'm grounded off the comp, what else is there to do than to kick some Bowser tail? Wow… when did I get so off subject? (Looks at what she just typed) ohhh yeaaa… anyway, I'm too hyper, so lemme tell you about the story.

Ok, so I was looking up Eminem songs on Youtube almost a month and a half ago when I came upon a different d12 song. And then I was like "Oh! D12, with that song that I like so much... what was it???, oh yea, my band!" So then I looked up that video and watched it several hundred times before association the song with Sasuke and the others. I mean you all know that if it wasn't for Naruto's demon, that show would be called Sasuke or something to that effect. So I looked up a few video that was d12 my band with Sasuke, and what do you know, there are at least 3 or 4 videos about it, so since I am technologically impaired (ahhh! Too… many… big… words) I've decided to make a fanfiction about it! Oh how fun! I've changed some of the words so that it could make slightly more since, and all the boys (Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee) each have a part in the song, so yaaaaay! Lets start this, before the author's note becomes longer than the story it self. Xp

…. Ok so before I actually start the actual story, you must know a few things…

/blah\ who ever is singing

_Italics action within the song_

Hmmm… anything else?

Naruto: not mine

Youtube: not mine

I saw someone else use K8 (Konoha 8, in other words, the 8 boys I listed off earlier) in a video, so I guess I have to say it's not mine

D12: not mine

The song My Band: also not mine.

God... I have nothing! Nooooo!!!!

I do recommend watching the actual video before reading the story if you have forgotten what it looks like, or if you've never seen it before.

Enjoy!

* * *

4 former senseis sat a small dumpling shop while it was raining outside. It was a dark day for the teachers, because all of their students were gone. Not dead, but... they had just moved on. Graduated you could say. 

The only female of the group began to get mad. This silence was disturbing. They had been sitting at the table for almost an hour, and all she was doing was drinking tea. The man next to her had quit smoking for this certain team of his. Part of a deal that included the boy trying not to be so lazy, for the second boy to train more than he eats, and for the girl to be not as obsessive as everyone knew her to be. The man next to him had finally taken off his mask, but not for his students, or at least not for his students at the moment. He promised his students that if they returned one day, they would see him walking freely without that mask hiding his mouth. Waiting for the day that they would return, the mask was completely gone. The man next to him of course already had a special relationship with one of his students and said when he returned, they would do all sorts of activities w on the Hokage Mountains, over looking Konoha. T o his surprise, the other 2 members of his team agreed to do it with the pair. The person sitting next to him was the female. She had to give deep thought as what to promise her team. It had to be something good, because she felt so bad about almost leaving her team before, because of a former former student. All she told her team is that it would be a surprise.

(A/N I'm now thinking of making a story about when they actually come back. Should I?)

"Alright Alright, some one talk" She said. For the female not to talk for such along time was slowly killing her. The other 3 men looked at her before going back to their drinks and/ or food. After receiving nothing verbal, she said softly "Am I the only one who misses their students?"

This got immediate reaction from a certain man in a green jump suit. "MY YOUTHFUL LEE! MY YOUTHFUL TEAM! HOW I MISS YOUUU! WAH!" tears ran down Gai's face.

Kurenai winced now knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"Nice going Kurenai" Said Kakashi, eating his dumplings. He wasn't trying to be mean and Kurenai knew this.

"Everyone misses their kids Kurenai" Said Asuma, taking a swig of his coffee

"I know, I know but its way too silent. Someone say something" Said the frustrated female

"OH YOUTHFUL LEE, HOW I MISS YOU! I MISS MY OTHER NOT-SO-YOUTHFUL STUDENTS AS WELL!!! WAAAAHH!"

"Someone say something except him" Muttered Kurenai

After some more silence (minus the almighty crying Gai) Kakashi finally spoke.

"Remember that time all the kids started a band?" he asked.

Kurenai smiled and nodded, silently thanking the copy ninja.

"Oh yea!" Said Asuma laughing "That didn't do too well did it?"

* * *

(Flashback song... thing) 

Seven boys, with the same, slightly ticked off expression on their face, walked up to a huge door with a huge gold star plate that said Sasuke Uchiha on it. It was Naruto who knocked on the door. After a few moments, a big burly looking guy poked his head out. "Yes?" He simply said.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?!" Yelled Naruto.

The Guard looked over the group of 7 boys before saying "Yo Sasuke, you have some, uh, fan boys out here. Do you swing that way?"

"Fanboys?! We're the rest of the friggin' group!" yelled Kiba.

"Ok, Ok" Said the guard. He then spoke up again, to communicate with Sasuke "Never mind boss it's only your band"

"Band? We're not his ba-" Started Neji, but was cut off by Uchiha himself.

"Either way, tell them to come back later, I'm busy!"

"You heard him" Said the guard "Go... do... what ever you band members do" And with that, the guard shut the door.

Tick marks began to appear all over the group.

Sasuke, the "Star" of the group was indeed busy… busy getting massaged. He had to be loose for their next show. After all, he was the lead singer. He started to hear yelling from the other side of his door. It was the loudest 2 of his band: Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke Sighed and looked at his guard that was standing in front of his door. Sasuke started to speak.

(The real beginning of the song… kinda… I dunno just watch the video before you read this!)

* * *

/Sasuke, speaking\ (.Groans. here we go…)

I dunno dude...

Everyone's all jealous and shit, cuz I'm like,

The lead singer of the band dude.

And I thing everyone got a frigging problem with me dude,

And I think they need to take it up with me after the show, because-

_later, on stage, the 7 other boys standing in the background, doing pretty much nothing while Sasuke sings._

/Sasuke, singing\

These chicks don't even know the name of my band,

But they all on me like they wanna hold hands

Cuz once I blow, they know that I'll be the man

All be cause I'm the lead singer of my band

/Sasuke, rapping\

So I get on stage right? Drop the mike,

Walk up to these strange chicks and I'm all like,

Sup ladies, I'm slim shady

I'm the lead singer of K8 baby

There all like-

/Sakura, talking-shouting\ (Ahhh shut it…)

OMG It's him!

Ino, oh my friggin god it's really him!

/Ino talking-yelling\ (You shut it too. Be lucky I didn't use the actual line of the song…)

I swear to friggin god, dude,

You friggin rock!

Please lemme please lemme have your sock!

(This seems like a strange line, but its better in comparison to the actually song. I refuse to put that line no matter how much I hate Ino)

/Sasuke, rapping\

And by now, the rest of the fellas get jealous

Especially when I drop the beats and do my accapellas

All the chicks start yellin, all the hot babes

Throw all their stuff on stage

So every single night they pick a fight with me

But when we fight its kinda like sibling rivalry

Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me

Yesterday Naruto tried to pull a kunai on me-

_.He catches one that was just thrown by per said boy. This causes Naruto to gain another tick mark._

/Sasuke, continued\

Cause I to told him Sakura was my wife to be-

_.Sakura: Oo... she then screams and faints._

/Sasuke, continued\

This rock star shit it's the life for me

And all the other guys just despise me because

/Sasuke, singing\ (It may not seem like it, but the 7 other boys do get a part XD)

These chicks don't even know the name of my band!

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands!

Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man!

_.The seven boys began to argue about Sasuke, and who should go take the mike from him._

/Sasuke, continued\

All because I'm the lead singer of my band.

My band!

My band!

My band!

My band!

My band!

My band!

My band!

_.Suddenly, 6 boys gang up on Shino, pushing him toward Sasuke. After giving them all a glare clearly seen though his glasses, he slowly, but surly makes his way up to the "lead singer of the band"._

Sasuke, continued

My band!

My baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!

_.Shino makes a grab for the mike, but Sasuke holds fast. After a small struggle, Shino frees the mike from Sasuke's grip, but falls off the stage, into the crowd. He makes a quick recovery, sits on the stage and puts the mike up to his mouth._

/Shino, rapping\ (Phew, It seems like it would be Sasuke the whole way though huh?)

You just wanna see me rap backwards don't you?

Hey dad how come we don't rap on protools?

Smash these vocals and do a performance,

But we in a van, and he in a tour bus

You don't want my autograph, yous a liar

And no I'm Shino-

/Random person\

-oh I thought you were Kuniva

(Kuniva is a person of d12, and I didn't know how to redo this line and still have it rhyming so I left it)

_.It is shown that the 7 boys are in a room with barely enough room for all of them._

/Shino, continued\

And what the hell is wrong with out dressing room

Cuz that Shit is looking smaller than a decimal

See I know how to rap,

Its simple but,

All I did was read a Russell Simmons book

So I'm more intact

Tryin' to get on the map

Doing jumping jack while getting whipped on my back

_.In the same "dressing room" Both Shikamaru and Neji sit next to each other, complaining about Sasuke._

/Neji, Talking-Rapping\ (Such an odd pair, I know, but they seemed right for the parts wouldn't you say?)

Look at him, little punk ass thinkin' he the shit

/Shika Talking-Rapping\

Yea I know man, find himself taking on a flick

/Neji\

Yo, I thought we had an interview with DJ clue?

_.Sasuke pokes his head in the curtain, with takes the place of a real door._

/Sasuke\

No, I had an interview, not you two.

_.As quickly as he poked his head in, Sasuke was gone._

/Shika\

We gonna be late for sound check

/Neji\

I ain't goin' to sound check!

/Shika\

But our mikes are screwed up

And his always sound best…

/Neji\

You know what man? I'm gonna say something.

/Shika\

Uchiha!

_.Sasuke appears out of no where, poking his head in the room again._

/Sasuke\

You got something to say?!

_.Neji quickly says._

/Neji\

Man no.

_.Sasuke looks slightly aggravated, but leaves. Shikamaru also looks slightly aggravated at the Hyuuga._

/Shika\

I thought you were about to tell him off man what's up?

/Neji\

I'm gonna tell him when I feel like it man shut up!

You didn't even back me up, we supposed to be cool!

_.Shikamaru yawns._

/Shika\

I was 'bout to talk right after you.

_.Neji gives a combination of a skeptical glare if that's possible, but I'm sure Neji could make it work! XD._

/Sasuke, singing\ (Again, Again, I know… I guess this is good for all you Sasuke fans?)

These chicks don't even know the name of my band!

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands!

Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man!

All because I'm the lead singer of my band.

/Kiba\ (Uh… woof XD)

They say the lead singers rock while the group does not

Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park

I'm gonna let the world know that this dog is hot

I should cut his mike off when the music starts!

Ready to snap on a dumbass fan

Every time I hear-

/Gai Talking-yelling\ (XD I can totally see him doing this too)

Hey dude I love your band!

(Momentary pause of flash back thingy)

* * *

The whole fanfiction/flashback came to a crashing halt as 3 of the senseis looked at the 4th. 

"So that was you!" Said Kurenai, pointing at Gai. Gai chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That would explain why Kiba punched you a few days after that happened… I was always afraid to ask him" Said Kurenai, just realizing the fact.

Gai subconsciously rubbed his eye, remembering the day. "That boy had one heck of a youthful punch…" 'Quick! Catch kuh-kah-shi off his guard!' Said… uh... inner Gai? (XD)

Gai gave the thumbs us and smiled. "Even with a black eye I must of looked better than Kuh-kah-shi huh?"

(Why Kuh-kah-shi instead of Kakashi? Have you heard his dub voice? If you had to spell it how he made it sound, Kuh-kah-shi would be pretty damn close)

Kuh-k- I mean Kakashi merely looked up from his book. Were they still doing this? Kakashi sighed very slightly, then said. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Damn it Kuh-kah-shi you're so cool!"

Asuma looked at Kurenai, and both Jonins (sp) shook their heads

(We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction)

* * *

/Gai Talking-Yelling\ 

Hey dude I love your band!

_.Kiba's suddenly turns to Gai, Little white circles taking the place of his eyes._

/Kiba Rapping\

We ain't a band bitch, we don't play Instruments

_.Gai: Oo'''._

/Kiba Continued\

So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent?

And these guys they can find every area code-

/Sasuke speaking\

Hey carry my bag

_.Kiba's eyes are still those little white circles._

/Kiba, rapping\

Bitch, carry your own!

Can't make it to the stage

Security in my way

/Security, speaking\

Who are you eh?

(If you seen the video (which is recommended before reading this) this next part is for the… "Big boned person" XD which is why Choji got the part right away!)

/Choji, rapping\ (Choji tiiiiiime!)

God, I'm sick of this group

Time for me to go solo and make some loot

Told ya I made the beats and wrote all the raps

Till I just got too fat

Lose Yourself video? (Not mine)

I was in the back

Superman video? (Not mine)

I was in the back

Yo media, I got some suggestions

Screw Sasuke, ask us the questions

Like:

Who's K8? How'd we get started?

/Tenten, speaking\ (I know she doesn't like Sasuke (I hope she doesn't) but I have to give the 4 girls from the Konoha12 a small part or a cameo... I won't leave them out!)

What about Sasuke?

/Choji, rapping\ (I love this part XD)

Bitch, are you retarded?

Anyways I'm the populest guy in the group

(Sorry, it says populest in the song XD)

Big stomach, girls think I'm cute

/Ino, speaking\

Dude, wtf?!

(In the song someone says "hey sexy", but I don't think anyone likes Choji that much, so I put Ino instead… sorry Choji! –Huggles-)

/Choji, rapping\

Dad told me to do sit-ups to get tough.

Did 2 ½ and couldn't get up (XD sounds like me and pushups)

Screw K8, I'm outta this band

I'm gonna start a group and get some real fans!

_.They are back on stage, "performing"._

/Sasuke, singing\ (-Sighs- this is getting ooooooold!)

Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me

And it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my naaaaaaaaaaame-

_.Naruto, who had finally had enough of Sasuke, comes out of nowhere, and punches the Uchiha. Sasuke falls, knocked out, and hundreds of girls scream in horror, Naruto grabs the mike._

/Naruto, singing\ (Dattebayo bitch. XDDDD that saying is also not mine)

These chicks don't even know the name of my band

Ha ha

But they all on me like they wanna hold hands

Screw Sasuke

_.The girls began to get mad, while Naruto and anti-Sasuke fans rejoice. Hinata cheers the loudest, but quickly shuts up and is heavily blushing._

/Naruto, continued\

Cuz once I blow they know that I'll be the man!

All because I'm the lead singer of my band!

My band

My band

My band

_.the other 6 boys starts to get a bit pissed off, because Naruto is starting to get a little cocky with the mike, and is now acting like Sasuke, thinking he is the lead singer of the band. The other 6 start to chase Naruto around the stage for the mike, and Lee takes out a small bottle of god knows what and starts to drink it._

/Naruto, continued\

My band

My band

My band

My band

My band

My baaaaaaaaaaaand!

_.Lee calmly takes a seat on the floor, in the middle of the stage, while 5 boys chase Naruto off stage. With an anguished cry, and the sound of someone being tackled, the mike flies back onstage, and Lee catches it. He looks at the mike, then grins. He gets up and starts to do a strange little dance._

/Lee, singing?\ (I love this part, and I'm surprise lee didn't destroy anything like he usually does in his drunken rage XDDD)

I'm the lead singer of the band, I get all the girls to take off their under pants

_.Most of the girls, even the Lee ones who are cheering him on, makes the wtf look. Sasuke is still knocked out on stage. With a hiccup, Lee continues._

/Lee, continues\

And as the lead singer of my band my salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance

My salsa, look out for my next single it's called my salsa!

My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa,

My salsa makes all the pretty girls dance

And they want to take off their underpants

_.Neji comes back on stage, looking for his teammate. Seeing he was drunk, Neji starts to drag Lee off stage._

/Lee, continued\

My salsa makes all the pretty girls dance

And they want to take of their under pants my salsa!

_.Neji sighs and sweats drops, pulling Lee off stage. Hours later, when everyone has gone home, Sasuke, sits up, and he looks around confused._

/Sasuke, talking\

Where'd everybody go?

(End of flashback thingy)

* * *

Kurenai sighed. She was now the only one at the table, after making Kakashi pay for the foods and drinks of course! She thought about how much she missed her team. She started to hum the song that so many things had gone wrong in. She'd rather have her team here. She'd rather have a rapping/ singing/ cursing Shino and Kiba take part in some random perverted song than…. Than…. 

Wait… where was she going with this?

* * *

A sucky ending brought to you by Stealer of Shino's glasses and short term memory loss! 

Man I forgot what I was gonna do for the ending, cause I got caught up in the song it self… this whole thing takes up 12 friggin pages! God knows how many words…. This is the longest thing I have ever typed! –Dies, then revives self- anyway, now I have to go back and spell check this thing like crazy… I would hate to get only one review after working so hard .. Please help me by reviewing… tell me what you think!

Oh oh! I also have an announcement. I will be starting a series of Naruto one shots! They will each based upon one of the Konoha 12. I've already got shino's cookies up, but here's the next two I'm working on:

Kiba's bitch (as in female dog)

And

Hinata's true self (trying to come up with better names)

If you could e-mail me with more ideas, I can see what I can work with, and maybe you cans see your ideas put into action… cool huh? But for now, please review… if you have any questions; just ask in your review. Have a nice day!


End file.
